JOYday Event: Baby Star
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Si besar Kyuhyun yang dikenal sebagai atlit judo bertampang bodoh berubah menjadi model terkenal setelah dua bulan berpacaran dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana kisahnya? Let's chek chinguedeul! Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! Typo(s)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga suka ya! Happy JOY day! JOYer segera rapatkan barisan! RCL Please \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**JOYday Event: Baby Star**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Little Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Twoshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Jalan cerita murni milik Sakurakouji Kanoko tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya XD.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**SHOT 1**

a/n: Fanfict ini re-make dari komik buatan Sakurakouji Kanoko dengan judul sama 'Baby Star'. Di komik aslinya ini straight, cuma aku re-make jadi YAOI, buat penggemar Sakurakouji Kanoko, aku minta maaf kalau ini mengganggu kalian. Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini umtuk membuat jalan cerita pas dengan main cast kita. Ini remake pertamaku, kalau jelek jangan bawa pentungan, harap dimaklumi aja ya chingudeul #bow

Ah, nanti di bawah ada sedikit cuap-cuap yang harus dibaca. Aku mau minta tolong sama chingudeul. Oke?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Seorang _namja_ manis terlihat berdiri didekat bangku panjang taman kota. Dari gelagatnya setiap melirik jam tangannya terlihat jelas kalau _namja_ itu sudah menunggu seseorang sejak tadi. Pakaian musim panasnya ia rapikan sejenak sebelum kembali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk taman kota.

"Lama sekali," gumam namja _manis_ itu sambil kembali melihat jam tangannya. Panas matahari sedikit terasa membakar kulit membuat sosok manis itu makin menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam naungan pohon akasia yang tepat berada di belakang bangku.

"Sungmin-ah."

Namja _manis_ yang tengah menunggu itu menoleh ke asal suara yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin pergi berkencan ya?"

Sungmin tak berniat menjawab, _namja_ manis ini sudah biasa menghadapi dua orang _yeoja_ yang suka sekali memulai masalah dengan siapapun tak terkecuali dengan si manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini.

'Soyou-_sshi_ dan Dasom-_sshi._'

Yeoja berambut pirang bernama Kang Jihyun atau akrab disapa Soyou sedangkan yang berambut hitam sebahu bernama Kim Dasom. Dua yeoja bertubuh tinggi ramping itu tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Kau kencan dengan anak judo si besar Kyuhyun itu ya?"

Sungmin masih tetap memilih diam, tidak ada gunanya terlalu mendengarkan ocehan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan ini.

"Ahahahaha, bersabarlah! Mungkin si besar sedikit lama," tawa cekikikan ala anak SD yang Dasom keluarkan cukup terdengar lucu membuat Soyou ikutan cekikikan menertawakan hal yang menurut Sungmin tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Tapi kadang mengganggu juga. Aku benar-benar tak bisa lihat apa bagusnya si besar itu."

Masih diam. Sungmin masih bertahan dalam diamnya, _namja_ manis ini benar-benar tak ingin terlibat jauh dengan dua _yeoja_ ini.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan ya. Kami pergi dulu, Sungmin-ah~"

Tawa cekikikan itu masih saja terdengar, bahkan dua _yeoja_ itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kotak bekal yang dijinjing Sungmin. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut halus Sungmin, matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin, suasana seperti inilah yang sangat cocok bagi Sungmin untuk memikirkan sosok itu

'Pacarku.. biar saja mereka menjuluki pacarku yang bukan-bukan, walaupun aku tak suka itu.. tapi hal itu memang benar, dia memang begitu sejak awal~'

"_Mian sunbae!_ Aktifitas klub memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

Sungmin membuka matanya kemudian menoleh. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang _namja_ tinggi berkacamata. Model curtain hair terlihat mengganggu pengelihatan siapapun namun Sungmin tersenyum dengan hal itu.

'Dia memang begini sejak awal,' Sungmin kembali bermonolog sambil memerhatikan sosok yang masih terengah-engah mengatur napas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kesini dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Sungmin membuat _namja_ tinggi itu langsung meraba-raba pakaiannya dengan panik. Ya, Kyuhyun masih dengan seragam judonya.

"Ah, maaf _sunbae._ Aku tidak sempat.."

"Oh, _gwaenchana,_" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus sampai dua sudut matanya menyipit lucu.

'Jika mengganti pakaian sekalipun dia hanya punya kaos.'

Sosok tinggi itu menatap Sungmin saat sadar Sungmin tengah mengamatinya.

"Ah, ayo kita makan! Aku membuatkan makan siang."

"Sungmin _sunbae~_"

Kyuhyun menatap kagum sosok yang masih saja tersenyum dihadapannya, bedanya Sungmin kini tampak mengangkat kotak bekalnya seolah menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun kalau ia telah membuat makan siang spesial untuknya.

"Ayo."

Sungmin langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang yang sejak tadi menemaninya. Pemilik rambut coklat terang itu menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun duduk di sana.

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

'Bahkan masih menggunakan sandal jepit.'

Senyum manis Sungmin kembali terkembang saat melihat sandal jepit yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Pantas orang-orang sering mengolok-olok hubungan mereka.

'Ya, kencan kami tak pernah berkelas.'

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Dua bulan yang lalu**

Sungmin yang berniat kembali ke kelasnya setelah makan dari kantin terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok tinggi kurus yang ia kenal sebagai _hoobae_ yang sering ia tangkap tengah memperhatikannya berdiri menghadang langkah Sungmin. Sungmin mundur selangkah saat tubuhnya benar-benar seolah tenggelam saat berhadapan dengan sosok di depannya. Sosok yang mengenakan seragam judo itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut depannya yang menjuntai panjang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" suasana koridor yang saat itu cukup ramai membuat semua orang menatap aneh pada sosok tinggi bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa menatap diam sosok yang kini mulai mendongakkan kepalanya itu.

"KAU!"

Suara lantang _namja_ dihadapannya membuat Sungmin mengerjab kaget.

"Kau bintang yang paling bersinar dihatiku!"

Sungmin kembali mengerjab _innocent,_ dibelakang Kyuhyun tampak beberapa _namja_ berseragam sama dengan Kyuhyun tengah menggeleng tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin~" gumam mereka.

Kyuhyun memang tengah dihukum dan hukumannya adalah menyatakan perasaan terhadap orang ia suka. Namun, yang membuat mereka sedikit tak percaya, Cho Kyuhyun ini seolah tak punya malu, berani benar ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang _namja_ imut yang merupakan _sunbae_ mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, si besar dengan penampilan bodoh itu menyukai _namja_ seimut Lee Sungmin.

"Kumohon, jadianlah denganku!" seiring dengan ucapan itu, teriakan dan bisikan-bisikan heboh terdengar bersahutan sepanjang koridor.

"Si besar itu benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

"Mau cari mati anak judo satu itu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjab imut saat melihat rona merah yang mendominasi wajah putih Kyuhyun.

'Aku tak pernah melihat muka seseorang menjadi merah seperti ini,' batin Sungmin sambil memandang polos pada wajah sosok dihadapannya.

'Apa dia sangat menyukaiku sampai ia seperti ini?' Sungmin masih setia bermonolog saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, wajah memerah malu, dan tangan gemetar hebat.

Satu senyum tulus khas Lee Sungmin terukir dibibir _plum_ Sungmin membuat beberapa orang menahan napas mendengar keputusan Sungmin.

"OKAY!"

"Hah?"

"Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa!"

"Tidak mungkin~"

"Ahahahaha, si besar itu benar-benar ya!"

Komentar miringpun tak dapat dihindari setelah satu kata 'okay' keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dua orang berbeda ukuran tubuh itu tampak duduk bersama dibawah naungan pohon akasia. _Namja_ yang berwajah manis tampak menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal pada _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Makanlah~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menerima kotak bekal yang Sungmin sodorkan untuknya.

"Yang berbentuk bintang itu isinya tuna, yang dibungkus isinya daging ikan, yang bulat itu isinya _plump._"

Kyuhyun mendengarkan penjelasan _namjachingu_nya sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya pada nasi gulung buatan pacarnya.

"Ini _plump?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat yang berbentuk bintang.

"Bukan, itu tuna," jelas Sungmin dengan sabar.

Senyum manis itu terus saja terkembang dari bibir _shape_-M Sungmin, bahagia sekali melihat Kyuhyun yang antusias menyantap makan siang yang sudah ia buat.

"Bisa makan dengan _sunbae,_ rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Enak sekali."

Sungmin terdiam, mata bulatnya yang selalu bersinar tulus menatap penuh terimakasih pada sosok yang tengah makan dengan lahap di sebelahnya.

'Walau tak berkelas, aku menikmati kencan kami. Kami sangat bahagia.'

"Kyuhyun-ah, makan yang banyak ya!" seru Sungmin kembali menampakkan wajah ceria yang sangat Kyuhyun kagumi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung sambil melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Sungmin juga kembali pada aktifitas mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah menikmati makan siang buatannya.

Suasana tenang yang hadir diantara mereka harus terpecah saat sosok manis yang sejak tadi mengamati cara makan Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya kemudian menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Lihat, mereka seperti sedang membuat film."

Kyuhyun masih diam memandang keramaian yang Sungmin tunjuk, terlihat beberapa orang mondar-mandir bahkan ada yang berjalan terburu sambil membawa alat-alat yang tak Kyuhyun tahu gunanya.

"Ah! Aku tahu orang itu! Dia seorang model!" seru Sungmin dengan semangatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang berlari menuju kemari," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat sesosok _yeoja_ tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap ke arah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya. Dan yang didapatinya benar-benar seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah berlari heboh ke arah mereka.

"Hei! _Namja_ yang berseragam judo!" seru sosok itu sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap _yeoja_ yang masih mengatur napasnya itu.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, matanya bergerak mengamati orang-orang yang Sungmin duga tengah membuat film, disana masih terlihat jelas bagaimana orang-orang itu mondar-mandir mengangkat alat-alat pembuatan film.

"Aku? Apa kau butuh memindahkan sesuatu?"

Seolah tak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu malah mendekat dan meraba tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tampang serius.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa kau menyentuhku!" Kyuhyun yang kaget sontak memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menyenggol Sungmin yang nyaris oleng ke sisi bangku.

"Tidak buruk, tubuhmu bagus! Tinggimu cukup, kau punya potensi!" lagi-lagi _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu mengabaikan protesan Kyuhyun dan memilih menatap serius mata Kyuhyun.

"Kami kehilangan seorang model! Ayo!"

'Ah?' Sungmin membatu ditempatnya saat tanpa persetujuan _yeoja_ itu menarik Kyuhyun ke arah keramaian yang ia tunjuk tadi. Setelah sedikit mendapat kesadarannya, Sungmin langsung berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dan _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin'.

Saat tiba dikeramaian, Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang mulai memberi pengarahan.

"Wow! Kita menemukan satu yang berpotensi!"

"Potong rambutnya, tolong di-_blow dry._"

"Gulung sedikit!"

"Benarkan alisnya!"

"Oke! Pakai ini!"

Sungmin sedikit iba melihat Kyuhyun yang memang tak mengerti apapun berjalan pasrah menuju ruang ganti. Ia hanya diam menunggu kekasihnya keluar dari ruangan berkelambu putih itu, apa jadinya kekasihnya nanti.

'Kyuhyun sebagai model ya?'

SRET!

Mata bulat Sungmin langsung membeliak tak percaya, bibir kecilnya menganga untuk beberapa saat.

'Tidak mungkin~ itu benar-benar Kyuhyun?'

"Lihat! Bukankah pilihanku tepat ya?" _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' terlihat membanggakan diri saat melihat orang-orang mengacungkan tangan melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

'Dia jadi seperti orang lain,' batin Sungmin.

"Ayo kita mulai pemotretannya!"wanita 'tanpa izin' kembali berseru, kali ini mengangkat kameranya memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun segera menempati posisinya.

"Apa? Aku harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Terselip nada kesal disana.

"Disana," tunjuk _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' sambil menyetel kameranya.

Kyuhyun hanya menurut, melangkah ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan kemudian berdiri diam di sana.

CLICK!

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana."

CLICK!

"Tidak tersenyum tidak apa-apa, rendahkan kepalamu sedikit," suara _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' yang ternyata seorang fotografer terus terdengar seiring bunyi yang keluar dari kameranya.

CLICK!

"Foto selanjutnya lihat kemari."

Sungmin menahan napas saat Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos _V-neck_ dipadu _skinny jeans_ yang melekat ditubunya, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dipotong lebih pendek dan lebih rapi dari rambutnya yang dulu. Kacamata yang biasanya bertengger di hidungnya tak terlihat lagi seolah membebaskan _onyx_ tajam Kyuhyun untuk menghujam manik Sungmin.

'Ini seperti mimpi. Kyuhyun begitu tampan,' batin Sungmin sambil mengerjabkan matanya sesekali.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin setelah pemotretan tak diduga itu selesai.

"Hai~"

Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah kelelahan menunggu Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengukir senyum lucu yang sangat sering Sungmin lukiskan untuk menghibur hati Kyuhyun.

"Kupikir, kenapa kau tak bergabung ke bidang _modelling_ saja?" suara _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' kembali mengganggu _moment_ mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit tak mengerti pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku bisa membuatmu terkenal."

'Huh?'

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin, itu sangat mustahil!" sangkal Kyuhyun cepat. Matanya bergerak cepat melirik ekspresi Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti gelagat Kyuhyun langsung memasang ekspresi tenangnya.

"Aku serius, kau bisa terkenal."

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba dan melihatnya lebih dulu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, _foxy eyes_ yang menjadi favoritnya itu terlihat berbinar melancarkan _puppy eyes_ natural yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau terlihat sangat keren! Aku juga suka sekali melihat sisi baru dari Kyuhyun-ah," dukungan dari Sungmin mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah malunya.

"Bagaiman Kyuhyun-_sshi?_" desak _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin'.

"Baiklah," persetujuan Kyuhyun langsung mengembangkan senyum Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' mengangguk puas kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Apakah aku keren?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ye!_ Kalau Kyuhyun-ah berpenampilan seperti ini keren sekali, lain kali kita harus beli pakaian," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terlongo beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat _smile eyes_ Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

KYUHYUN SEKARANG MODEL!

Berita itu menyebar cepat dan menghebohkan setiap sudut penghuni sekolah.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin yang hendak memasuki kelasnya terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat duo pembuat masalah menghampirinya.. Soyou dan Dasom. Dua _hoobae_ yang dengan tak sopannya memanggil Sungmin tanpa embel-embel _'oppa'_ ataupun _'sunbae'_. Jika ditanya Soyou akan menjawab.

"Tidak ah! Wajah Sungmin-ah mirip dengan _dongsaeng_ Daseom-ie yang berusia 5 tahun, tidak lucu sekali kalau aku memanggil _oppa_ pada orang yang wajahnya seperti wajah adik sahabatku."

Walaupun beberapa orang mengaggap itu ejekan, Sungmin menganggap hal itu hanya candaan.

"_Ya!_ Apa saja yang terjadi? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Dasom garang.

Sungmin tertawa melihat itu. Seandainya ia memiliki adik laki-laki yang seumuran dengan gadis berambut sebahu itu, mungkin berpikir menjodohkan mereka adalah satu hal yang cukup baik.

"_Ish!_ Kau pikir ini waktunya tertawa ya Sungmin-ah?" tanya Soyou sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sungmin.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti. Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat tak suka dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi model?

"Mulai sekarang, Sungmin-ah akan punya banyak saingan! _Aish!_ Apakah itu lucu?"

'Huh?' Sungmin terhenyak.

Seperti baru mengingat hal penting Sungmin langsung merasa seluruh persendiannya melemas, otot-otot wajahnya yang tadinya tertarik akibat menguar tawa akan tingkah Soyou dan Dasom langsung mengendur setelah mendengar penuturan serius dua _yeoja_ yang sampai saat ini massih menatap Sungmin penuh simpati.

"Jangan mau kalah dengan siapapun, Sungmin-ah. Kau itu pacarnya si besar itu, tanpa kau dari awal dia sudah jadi bahan olokan. Sudah kubilang kan? Apa bagusnya atlit judo sebesar dia? Apa sih yang Sungmin-ah suka dari dia dulu?"

Sungmin mengerjab sesaat, kenapa dua _yeoja_ menyebalkan ini begitu mengkhawatikannya? Mereka berubah menjadi malaikat untuknya.

"Sungmin-ah dengar kami kan?" tanya Dasom sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak kemudian mengumbar senyum manis.

"Tidak akan ada yang harus mengalah dan dikalahkan bukan?"

Soyou dan Daseom langsung melembutkan tatapan berkobar-kobar mereka.

"Hmm, Sungmin-ah tenang saja. Dari awal kita mendukung Sungmin-ah dengan si besar atlit judo itu."

"Namanya Kyuhyun," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang mendapat julukan 'si besar' karena ukuran tubuhnya yang tinggi kurus dan hobinya akan judo. Anak judo identik dengan tubuh besar dan kuat.

"Ya, maksudku si Kyuhyun itu," ralat Soyou.

"Mana si besar?" tanya Dasom mengabaikan sikutan lengan yang Dasom lakukan pada lengannya.

"Apa? Memang si besar kan? Apa karena dia sekarang model, jadi aku harus mengubah sebutannya menjadi Kyuhyun?" sungut Dasom pada Soyou.

"Tapi Kyuhyun memang namanya, paling tidak didepan Sungmin-ah kita harus memanggil si besar itu dengan sebutan Kyuhyun."

Dasom melirik sebal pada Soyou kemudian memutar matanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku tetap panggil dia si besar!"

Sungmin yang tak begitu peduli akan pembicaraan Soyou dan Dasom hanya bisa diam menatap dua _yeoja_ yang kini saling melempar tatapan sebal itu.

"Aku harus ke kelas," ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

"Tadi aku bertanya kemana si besar? Bukankah biasanya kalian pergi bersama ke sekolah? Belum apa-apa dia sudah begini, apalagi nanti kalau jadi model terkenal."

Sungmin kembali terdiam, ucapan Dasom kembali membuatnya terhenyak untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-ah semalam ada kepentingan dengan managernya. Dia bangun kesiangan, jadi aku pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah," tukas Sungmin berusaha mematahkan statement yang Dasom ujarkan.

"Nah! Itu yang kutakutkan! Aku benar kan?"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit bingung saat Dasom menunjuk-nunjuk padanya.

"Apanya yang benar?"

"Itu, itu yang kau katakan tadi. Belum apa-apa dia sudah seperti itu, aku tidak yakin seratus persen kalau dia yang meneleponmu kemudian menyuruhmu pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah, jangan-jangan kau yang menelepon dan mendapati dia baru bangun tidur bahkan dia langsung mematikan telepon dengan alasan terkejut karena kesiangan kemudian tak menghubungimu lagi. Apa-apaan dia itu? Katakan padanya untuk tidak lupa siapa dia sebelum kau menerimanya!"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya. Apa yang Dasom ucapkan benar adanya.

"Sudah dulu Sungmin-ah, sampai nanti ya!"

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan aku! Aku belum selesai!"

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya matanya mengikuti gerakan Soyou yang menarik paksa Dasom agar pergi dari hadapan Sungmin, namun pikirannya mengarah pada _namjachingu_nya.

'Tidak akan seperti itu.'

.

.

.

"_KYAAAAA!_"

"WAH! _OPPAAAA!_"

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari Perpustakaan, kelas berakhir sekitar 30 menit yag lalu. _Namja_ manis itu menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada tepat didepan pintu klub judo.

"KYUHYUUUUNNN!"

"_YA!_ MINGGIR SEDIKIT AKU INGIN MELIHAT KYUHYUN _OPPA!_"

Sungmin mencelos, semua mendadak mengidolakan kekasihnya.

"Apa mereka disana untuk melihatmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam Sungmin sambil melangkah pelan ke arah kerumunan itu, mencoba menyaksikan apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Namun banyaknya jumlah _yeoja_ yang menyesaki pintu ruangan klub judo membuat Sungmin tak bisa melihat apapun.

'Bahkan aku tak bisa melihatnya,' batin Sungmin sedih.

"Apakah sekarang kita harus percaya kalau Kyuhyun _oppa_ sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Sungmin yang awalnya hendak beranjak pergi langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"Mungkin saja belum!"

"A-apa?" Sungmin terperangah. Batinnya mendadak bergemuruh mendengar untaian kalimat yang seenaknya orang-orang itu lontaran. Pura-pura lupakah mereka kalau Kyuhyun 'mereka' pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Dan lupakah orang-orang itu jika mereka sendiri yang mengolok Kyuhyun tak tahu malu karena sudah berani menyukai Sungmin.

'Mulai sekarang, Sungmin-ah akan punya banyak saingan! _Aish!_ Apakah itu lucu?'

'Belum apa-apa dia sudah begini, apalagi nanti kalau jadi model terkenal.'

'Jangan mau kalah dengan siapapun, Sungmin-ah.'

Ucapan-ucapan Soyou dan Dasom berkelebat hebat dipikiran Sungmin membuat si manis yang biasanya selalu bersikap ramah itu mendadak diliputi emosi. Dadanya makin bergolak mendengar _yeoja-yeoja_ di sekitarnya memuji Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun pangeran impian mereka.

'Sial!'

"Aku pacarnya!" sentak Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ yang berada di barisan tepat di hadapan Sungmin langsung menoleh pada Sungmin dan memberi tatapan sengit ala _fangirl_ yang terobesesi dengan idola.

"Siapa? Kau? Tidak ingat tuh!"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, kalau tidak ingat sosok-sosok menyebalkan dihadapannya ini adalah seorang gadis mungkin kepalan tangannya sudah mendarat dengan mulus tepat diwajah-wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau? Beri jalan untuk Sungmin-ah! Dasar genit! Jangan sok lupa kalau Kyuhyun kalian itu si besar dengan penampilan aneh!"

Sungmin menoleh dan berdecak gusar saat mendapati Dasom dan Soyou tengah berkacak pinggang memebelanya. Mungkin memang benar, urusan berkelahi mulut _yeoja_ dengan _yeoja_ memang sama tajamnya.

"Jangan lupakan ya kalau kalian sendiri yang menertawakan Kyuhyun kalian dari awal. Dasar tidak tahu malu! Beri jalan sekarang atau kutarik rambut jelekmu ini!"

Sungmin mengaduh dalam hati, apa-apaan situasi ini? Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini?

"Tidak mau! Sekarang dia Kyuhyun kami!"

"APA? Mau cari mati dengan kami hah?"

Sungmin mengabaikan adu mulut _yeoja-yeoja_ di hadapannya, _namja_ manis itu memilih menerobos kerumunan _yeoja_ yang terus melayangkan protes padanya.

"_Ya!_ Jangan menyerobot bodoh!"

Sungmin tak mempedulikan itu, yang ingin ia ketahui saat ini adalah hal apa yang terjadi di depan sana sampai _yeoja-yeoja_ itu berteriak heboh menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan bahagianya.

Tepat saat akan sampai di barisan depan, Sungmin melihat itu. Kyuhyun dengan _cool-_nya melambai pada _yeoja-yeoja_ yang langsung berteriak dan melompat-lompat heboh hingga tak sengaja membuat tubuh Sungmin terdorong dengan keras.

BRUK!

Suasana mendadak hening. Sungmin tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, yang bisa ia sadari saat ini adalah kondisinya yang nyaris berada di tengah arena dengan posisi jatuh terjembab.

"Hahahahahaha!"

'Oh Tuhanku! Betapa bodohnya!' batin Sungmin sambil berusaha berdiri dari posisinya.

"_YA!_ Jangan terlalu berlebihan!" omel pelatih judo yang merasa terganggu dengan jatuhnya Sungmin.

"_M-Mian,_" ujar Sungmin sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Sungmin-ah, _gwaenchanayo?_"

Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya, wajahnya terlihat panik. Lengannya buru-buru bergerak untuk meraih lengan Sungmin, membantu _namja_ manis itu berdiri dengan benar.

'Kyuhyun-ah? Dia memanggilku?'

"Apa yang sakit? Kakimu baik-baik saja? Tanganmu keseleo? Kepalamu? Bisa berdiri dengan baik?"

Sungmin memilih diam tak menjawab berondongan pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya. Tidak, anggota tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Hatinyalah yang seperti tengah sakit, setelah melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun melambai dengan bangga pada _yeoja-yeoja_ itu perasaan kecewa mendadak melingkupi batin Sungmin. _Namja_ yang melambaikan tangan tadi seperti bukan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Kita keluar saja," ajak Kyuhyun sambil membimbing langkah Sungmin keluar ruangan.

Tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menundukkan wajahnya mengabaikan cemoohan orang-orang karena kekonyolannya tadi.

"_Sunbae_ baik-baik saja? Maaf tadi aku terlalu panik."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"_Nan gwaenchana._"

Kyuhyun mengamati kondisi tubuh Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"_Geurae,_ aku hampir selesai. Tunggu di tempat lain saja ya?" ujar Kyuhyun lembut kemudian melangkah kembali ke ruangan klubnya.

"Sudah kubilang Kyuhyun _oppa_ itu punya pacar."

"Huh? Apa yang konyol itu pacarnya? Bahkan aku tak bisa bedakan ia _namja_ atau _yeoja._"

"Cih! Anak kecil begitu. Aku masih memang darinya!"

"Kuharap mereka segera putus!"

"Bffftttt, ahahahahhha!"

Sungmin melangkah pelan sambil mencengkram tas punggungnya, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berlagak mengasingkan Sungmin? Tidak sadarkah orang-orang itu kalau sosok manis ini cukup sensitif bisa menyangkut hal perasaan.

'Aku kan _namja,_ mereka saja yang tidak lihat. Bukannya aku sudah pakai celana.'

Sungmin memilih berdiri di ujung koridor, menunggu Kyuhyun disana. _Namja_ manis itu berusaha tak sedih apalagi menangis seperti yang ia lakukan diam-diam saat sedang sendiri dirumah. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut halusnya membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya menikmati kesedihannya.

"Kyuhyun pasti malu karena kebodohanku tadi," gumamnya sedih.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!"

Sungmin tersadar dan menatap sosok yang memang ditunggunya.

GRAB!

"Eh?"

Sungmin langsung merona, mata bulatnya melirik pada jemarinya yang tengah digenggam lembut oleh Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya untuk mereka.

"Ayo!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

BLUSH!

Dua _namja_ itu merona bersamaan, bahkan detak jantung mereka seolah bisa terdengar satu sama lain.

'Kyuhyun-ah sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku beruntung sekali bisa jadi pacarnya Kyuhyun-ah.'

Waktu terus berjalan seiring dengan menanjaknya kepopuleran Kyuhyun. Sebagai kekasih, Sungmin hanya bisa senang dan ikut mendukung semuanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan majalah. Sesekali _namja_ manis itu tersenyum saat menangkap potret wajah Kyuhyun yang mengisi seluruh tumpukan majalah diatas mejanya.

"Bukankah majalah-majalah itu dari bulan lalu?" tegur seorang _namja_ yang menjadi chairmate Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah membeli semuanya ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, yang ini punya Soyou-_sshi_ dan Dasom-_sshi._ Koleksiku ada dirumah."

"Huh? Untuk apa mereka koleksi ini? Bukankah mereka itu seperti anti sekali dengan _namjachingu_mu?"

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak tahu, mereka bilang membelikannya untukku. Padahal aku sudah koleksi sendiri di rumah," ujar Sungmin kembali memasang senyum cerianya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang."

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau memperhatikanku ya? Kyuhyun bilang kita bisa bertemu setelah ia pulang latihan judo."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar nada semangat Sungmin.

"Bahkan aku sudah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya."

"Waw! _Daebak_ Sungmin-ah! Kau benar-benar kekasih yang baik."

Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

'Kami bisa pergi ke taman. Aku dan dia. Aku senang sekali!'

Sungmin terus tersenyum memikirkan hal-hal manis yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku senang sekali, Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar kemudian menepuk hangat bahu Sungmin.

"Aku ikut senang. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering cemberut. Semoga kau beruntung! _Hwaiting!_"

Sungmin tertawa pelan, bersyukur masih ada Eunhyuk, Soyou dan Dasom yang selalu menyemangatinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku tak sadar kalau aku datang terlalu cepat," gumam Sungmin saat sadar jika dirinya sudah lebih dari setengah jam berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun.

Tak lama langkah yang sangat dikenal Sungmi terdengar mendekat.

"Maaf!" kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mengangkat tangannya dalam bentuk gestur minta maaf.

"Aku harus pergi, ada pemotretan mendadak."

Senyum Sungmin langsung lenyap berganti raut kecewa. Namun sosok manis ini lagi-lagi berusaha tegar.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera pergi. Bawa ini."

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar kotak bekal yang Sungmin sodorkan kemudian berlari ke arah van yang sudah menunggunya.

"Sungmin-ah! Maaf ya!" serunya sebelum benar-benar masuk van. Jangan lupakan bagaimana asisten manager Kyuhyun menarik kotak bekal yang Kyuhyun sodorkan kemudian memeberikannya pada supir van mereka. Apa Kyuhyun tak berpikir bagaimana perasaan Sungmin melihat itu?

Sungmin berdiri diam menatap van yang melaju semakin jauh, sama seperti hatinya yang merasa bahwa hati Kyuhyun semakin menjauh dari hatinya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Sungmin sedih.

Seperti halnya pasangan kekasih lainnya, Sungmin merasa sakit dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Kesesakan yang menyerang dadanya langsung membuat tumpukan air di sudut-sudut matanya. Kyuhyun menerbangkannya setinggi langit ketujuh kemudian menghempaskan angannya sampai Sungmin tak bisa berdiri sendiri untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bayangkan jika kalian berada di posisi itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berjongkok sambil terisak seperti orang bodoh di tempat yang bahkan tak ada penghuninya sama sekali. Harus seperti inikah jika ingin bertemu kekasihnya sendiri? Bersembunyi dari sorotan orang-orang yang tak menginginkan keberadannya.

'Aku selalu menanti hari ini. Tapi sekarang kami hanya bertemu dalam hitungan detik. Aku senang kalau Kyuhyun-ah popular, tapi aku kesepian~'

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Selamat hari KyuMin! Selamat hari JOYer's! Selamat hari winecouple! Selamat hari evilbunny! Selamat hari Kyuhyungendut dan Sungminbulat #digaplok Pokonya ini JOYday yah! Tepuk tangan yang keras buat yang masih bertahan jadi JOYer, tepuk tangan dan kaki buat sosok-sosok yang masih bertahan mempertahankan uri KyuMin sebagai OTP.

Ah~ senang sekali hari ini pokoknya!

Oke! Ini FF merupakan project bersama KyuMin's Cafe untuk memeriahkan JOYday, aku cuma bisa ngasih ini buat JOYerdeul, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Ah, kok perasaanku malah mellow gini ya? Serasa mau nangis pas ngetik ini. Apa yah? Mungkin bahagia karena ini hari KyuMin ya? Gak tau kenapa, menurutku jadi JOYer itu salah satu shipper yang paling banyak godaannya, paling banyak rintangannya, paling banyak segala sesuatunya pokoknya.

Hanya sekian dari banyaknya orang yang mengaku JOYer yang bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Alasan kurang moment, tidak ada fanservis dan alasan-alasan lain membuat sebagian orang mengundurkan diri dari uri KyuMin. Sedih? Iya. Sedih banget aku mah. Makanya aku berterimakasih banget sama chingudeul yang masih bertahan sampai sekarang dan sampai akhir nanti mungkin. HWAITING JOYer's! Bertahan sampai akhir ya? Uri OTP bukan couple fanservis, jangan cari fansevis KyuMin di atas panggung. KyuMin moment itu keliatan kalo mata kita jeli. Kesimpulan awal dan akhirku menjadi JOYer adalah mata gak bisa bohong. Dimanapun Kyuhyun berada, ekor matanya pasti bergerak ngelirik Sungmin. Ini fakta! Nah ini yang lebih penting dari pada ciuman, telanjang ataupn NC-an diatas panggung #plak Cinta KyuMin itu tulus! Bukan nafsu! #doubleplak

Ah, aku mau minta tolong kali ini ajah. Kapan lagi aku minta tolong coba? #plak

**Tinggalin jejak plus kasih statement tentang suka duka kalian jadi JOYer, aku berterimakasih banget kalau kalian mau tulis itu, oke chingudeul?**

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOYday Event: Baby Star**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Little Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Twoshot

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Jalan cerita murni milik Sakurakouji Kanoko tapi FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya XD.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**SHOT 2**

a/n: Fanfict ini re-make dari komik buatan Sakurakouji Kanoko dengan judul sama 'Baby Star'. Di komik aslinya ini straight, cuma aku re-make jadi YAOI, buat penggemar Sakurakouji Kanoko, aku minta maaf kalau ini mengganggu kalian. Mungkin ada sedikit perubahan disana-sini umtuk membuat jalan cerita pas dengan main cast kita. Ini remake pertamaku, kalau jelek jangan bawa pentugan, harap dimaklumi ya chingudeul #bow

Ah, nanti di bawah ada sedikit cuap-cuap yang harus dibaca. Aku mau minta tolong sama chingudeul. Oke?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

'**Sejak menjadi model, Kyuhyun-ah menjadi sangat terkenal. Salah satu bintang yang paling populer menurutku. Tapi itu berarti.. kami tidak bisa sering bertemu seperti dulu. Biar begitu, aku akan selalu mendukung, Kyuhyun-ah.'**

Keesokannya, hari menyedihkan itu datang lagi. Setelah mendengar berita kalau van Kyuhyun akan menjemput Kyuhyun pulang sekolah, Sungmin bertekad kembali membuat bekal makan siang untuk Kyuhyun. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa bertemu dalam hitungan seper-sekian-detik.

Namun semuanya berubah sulit saat _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menjadi fans Kyuhyun sudah mengerubungi daerah sekitar van yang akan ditumpangi Kyuhyun nantinya.

"Apa ada model lain didalam van?"

"Kyuhyun _oppa_ belum sampai ya?"

Suara _yeoja-yeoja_ itu terus berdengung mencari-cari idola mereka.

'Tidak ada jalan lain.'

Sungmin mendekati sosok bertubuh kekar yang tengah berdiri diluar van. Kyuhyun sangat terkenal, jadi wajar _namja_ tinggi itu dikawal _bodyguard._

"Bisakah Anda memberikan ini untuk Kyuhyun-ah? Ini bekal makan siang."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kami tidak menerima apapun!"

"Tapi aku-"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak! _Fans_ sepertimu bisa berbuat nekat!"

Bersamaan dengan itu tampak Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju van-nya menghindari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"_OPPAAA!_"

"_KYA! KYA! KYA!_"

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berlari cepat berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Lihat kemari!" serunya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Cho Kyuhyun lihat kemari!"

BLAM!

Teriakan Sungmin seperti angin lalu, Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam van. Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu sendiri yang menutup semua kaca van tepat saat Sungmin telah berada di sebelah pintu yang Kyuhyun lalui tadi.

BRUK!

Kotak bekal itu meluncur dengan cepat membuat seluruh makanan yang sudah susah payah Sungmin buat berhamburan. Dalam satu gerakan cepat Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, berjalan cepat menjauhi van sambil menahan laju air matanya.

'Ya, bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terlihat berbaring malas-malasan sambil melamunkan kisah cintanya. Bantalnyapun terlihat basah, sepertinya _namja_ manis ini kembali menangis.

"Apa aku benar _namjachingu_nya? Tapi Kyuhyun sudah menjadi bintang yang tak bisa digapai. Aku tak percaya kalau akan secepat ini," monolog Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrtt

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Tangannya bergerak malas meraba permukaan kasur yang bisa ia jangkau sepanjang tangannya.

"Pesan dari sia- EH?" Sungmin terlonjak dari acara berbaringnya.

**.**

**From: Kyuhyun**

**Keluarlah, aku ada dibawah.**

**.**

Sungmin langsung berlari ke arah balkonnya. Tawa riang Sungmin mengalun pelan saat melihat kekasihnya itu tengah tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Dia datang menemuiku?'

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Eh? Tapi pintu sudah dikunci. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah tidur," jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Aku bisa memanjat dengan baik. Boleh?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengendap kemudian memanjat cepat ke balkon kamar Sungmin.

"Benar aku boleh masuk?" tanya ulang Kyuhyun saat sudah berhasil menaiki balkon Sungmin. Kepalanya sedikit melongok bingung ke dalam suasana kamar Sungmin.

"Boleh, tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah tidur," peringat Sungmin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Kyuhyun tersnyum kecil kemudian mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar.

Keduanya duduk tenang di pinggir ranjang Sungmin. Duduk tenang tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama mereka berdua hanya duduk diam menatap apapun yang bisa dijangkau indra pengelihatan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok manis berpiyama hijau di sebelahnya. Selalu manis, imut bahkan terlihat cantik walaupun kenyataannya sosok itu _namja._

"Aku sangat memalukan.." ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengerjab-ngerjab dalam diamnya kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Beberapa hari ini kita tidak dapat bertemu, maaf aku tak dapat meluangkan waktu lebih banyak bersama Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin langsung mengukir _eye smile_nya.

"Ini karena Kyuhyun-ah terlalu keren!"

"Benarkah? Apa aku sangat keren?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk diri sendiri sambil tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"Tidak! Kau masih punya kekurangan," cetus Sungmin.

"Hmm," wajah Kyuhyun langsung mengeruh.

'Tentu saja bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah berubah sangat tampan dan keren,' batin Sungmin sambil mengamati wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun beberapa menit kemudian.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Sungguh aneh kalau Sungmin-ah diam saja seperti ini."

"Aku tak banyak bicara ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membuat Sungmin merona sendiri karena Kyuhyun tampak sangat tampan jika tersenyum selepas itu.

'Mata yang indah~'

Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi _chubby_nya. Tanpa sadar otaknya mulai berpikir jauh.

'Jika kau bersamaku malam ini, apakah kau akan memelukku erat-erat? Kita.. sama sekali belum berciuman..'

"Eum, Kyuhyun-ah aku-"

"Sungminnie?"

"Huh?" dua _namja_ itu terlonjak bersamaan.

SRET!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik selimut Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mereka menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di kasur empuk milik Sungmin.

"Kau belum tidur ya?" suara _eomma_ Sungmin terdengar lagi.

CKLEK!

"Oh? Sudah tidur? Padahal tadi kurasa ada yang berbicara disini," monolog _eomma_ Sungmin sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hanya perasaanku mungkin."

BLAM!

Deru napas dua _namja_ di bawah satu selimut itu terdengar bersahutan, tubuh yang nyaris berdempetan itu membuat tangan dua _namja_ itu bersenggolan. Sungmin membuka mata saat Kyuhyun mulai meraih jemarinya. Menggenggam erat jemari lembut itu kemudian meraih bahu Sungmin, menarik pelan agar wajah manis yang sangat ia kagumi itu menempel di dadanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menahan napas, yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam dengan jantung berdegup hebat. Lengan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak meraih pinggangnya untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Tak ada suara sedikitpun selain deru napas dua _namja_ itu.

Kyuhyun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin, menyesap harum tubuh kekasih yang tengah dipeluknya erat. Sungmin menggeliat sejenak membuat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.

SRET!

'Huh?'

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari ranjang Sungmin, tak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. _Namja_ tinggi itu buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu geser balkon kamar Sungmin.

"Aku pulang."

"Apa?" Sungmin melebarkan mata menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" gumam Sungmin yang masih duduk diam diatas ranjangnya.

Tanpa peduli bagaimana Sungmin, Kyuhyun memanjat turun lebih cepat kemudian berlari menjauhi rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin menyunggingkan satu senyum sedihnya.

"Jadi Kyuhyun-ah tak mau memelukku?"

.

.

.

Dengan mata yang agak sembab Sungmin berjalan lesu ke kelasnya. Diujung koridor menuju kelasnya tampak Soyou dan Dasom yang kembali heboh dengan beberapa _yeoja_ maupun _namja._

"Gosip baru? Apa si besar ada disana?" suara Dasom yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan membuat Sungmin memicingkan matanya sambil berjalan cepat menuju kerumunan.

"Yeah, itu memang Kyuhyun-_sshi._ Dia dengan _yeoja_ itu? Kupikir dia masih dengan _sunbae_ kita yang itu."

"_Omo!_ Soyou-ie lihat ini!"

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdebum cepat saat Dasom memekik heboh sambil menunjukkan majalah itu ke tangan Soyou.

"_Aigo.._ jangan sampai Sungmin-ah tau soal ini! Hei, kalian sembunyikan majalah edisi bulan ini! Awas saja kalau Sungmin-ah sampai tahu!" ancam Soyou dengan galak.

"Sebenarnya siapa _yeoja_ ini!"

Sungmin menerobos kerumunan itu lalu mengambil paksa majalah yang berada di tangan Dasom.

"Aduh!"

"Sungmin-ah! Jangan!"

'_Yeoja_ apa? Tidak! Kyuhyun-ah tidak suka dekat dengan _yeoja!_' batin Sungmin sambil membuka majalah itu dengan tak sabaran. Namun ketidak-sabarannya terbayar lebih perih dari sakit hatinya semalam.

Ya, di majalah itu tampak Kyuhyun duduk bersender disebuah sofa dengan memangku seorang yeoja _sexy_ yang mengenakan pakaian ketat, jangan lupakan tawa menggoda dari _yeoja_ itu maupun tatapan penuh arti yang Kyuhyun tujukan untuk _yeoja_ itu.

'Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa bisa~' ratap Sungmin dalam hatinya.

PLOK!

Dengan gerakan tenang namun kasar Sungmin menutup majalah itu.

"Itu hanya pekerjaannya, dia tak bisa menolak itu!" tegas Sungmin kemudian menyerahkan majalah itu pada Dasom.

"Sungmin-ah! Jangan membeli edisi ini ya! Awas kalau kau beli ini!" ancam Soyou namun dibaikan Sungmin.

"Aku akan membelinya nanti!" Sungmin berusaha tegar melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan yang kembali membicarakan Kyuhyun dengan wajah murung.

"Ini hanya pekerjaanya~" Sungmin mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menguatkan hati, mengabaikan fakta bahwa semalam Kyuhyun menolaknya dan sekarang ia melihat sendiri betapa Kyuhyun tampak sangat dekat dengan _yeoja_ berpakaian mini itu.

'Ini hanya pekerjaannya Sungmin-ah. Cukup dengan keterkejutanmu~'

.

.

.

Sejak memasuki kelasnya, Sungmin terlihat diam seribu bahasa. Eunhyuk yang mengerti situasi hanya bisa ikut diam sambil sesekali melirik simpati pada Sungmin. Dua bulan awal pacaran dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin selalu tersenyum tapi akhir-akhir ini, _chairmate_ Eunhyuk itu lebih suka diam ataupun berbicara seperlunya.

"Sungmin-ah, mau pergi ke kantin bersama?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Sungmin tersadar kemudian menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ya? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Eunhyuk-ah?"

"Sudah jam istirahat, mungkin kau berniat pergi ke kantin bersamaku?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Hmm, kau terlihat sangat buruk. Aku ke kantin ya?" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu dari mejanya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, membenarkan ucapan Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan aku ini? Sudah seperti _yeoja_ patah hati saja! _Namja_ mana boleh begini!" gerutu Sungmin pada dirinya. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum konyol kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak, namun tepat saat menolehkan kepala ke jendela kelasnya Sungmin melihat di bawah sana tampak Kyuhyun tengah mengambil potretnya bersama beberapa _yeoja._

"Itu Kyuhyun-ah. Sedang mengambil foto ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil terus memperhatikan bagaimana _yeoja-yeoja_ itu berebutan memasang pose sedekat dan se-intim mungkin dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya-

PLUK!

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun menempatkan tangannya di bahu salah satu _yeoja_ yang berpose bersamanya.

'Apa maksudnya ini! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu!'

Sungmin yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan kekesalannya langsung menyambar beberapa majalah yang akan tunjukkan pada Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis itu berlari keluar kelasnya bermaksud menemui Kyuhyun dan _yeoja-yeoja_ fansnya tadi. Kyuhyun melakukan ini? Padanya? Mulai dari meninggalkan Sungmin seperti orang bodoh setelah kejadian tadi malam, paginya Sungmin harus mendapati berita Kyuhyun dengan _yeoja_ lain, dan sekarang Kyuhyun –_namjachingu_nya yang seperti tak pernah mau menyentuhnya itu bisa dengan santai meletakkan lengannya di bahu _yeoja_ lain. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang nanti akan menyebutnya kampungan. Kyuhyun itu kekasihnya, jauh sebelum ia menjadi bintang yang sulit diraih seperti sekarang.

'Bagaimana bisa? Apa maksudnya? Bahkan ia tak pernah bersikap begitu selama pacaran denganku.'

Sungmin nyaris mencapai taman di depan kelas Kyuhyun, namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun disana. Yang terlihat hanya sekumpulan _yeoja_ yang heboh membandingkan hasil bidikan mereka dengan teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan yang seperti ini? Aku mau foto ulang, dimana Kyuhyun _oppa_ sekarang?"

"Di ruang klub judo mungkin."

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju klub judo. Dia butuh bicara dengan Kyuhyun, butuh penjelasan akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Toh, jika memang tidak harus dilanjutkan semuanya terdengar lebih baik dari pada seperti ini. Orang-orang benar-benar memandang Sungmin-lah yang mengemis cinta Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tak bisa datang ke klub ya?"

Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan klub judo. Disana tampak Kyuhyun dan teman-teman satu klubnya mengobrol ringan tak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa Sungmin _sunbae_ tidak marah?"

"Hng?"

"Menaruh lenganmu di bahu _yeoja_ seperti tadi.."

Sungmin yang berniat memasuki ruangan klub memilih diam di dekat pintu, menahan napas beberapa saat untuk mempertajam pendengarannya. Dia berharap Kyuhyun mengatakan ia melakukan itu hanya karena pekerjaannya.

"Tidak, hanya meletakkan, bukan masalah rasanya."

Sungmin merasa dunianya runtuh seketika saat dengan santainya Kyuhyun menjawab seperti itu sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Bukan masalah? Jadi selama ini?" gumamnya nyaris tercekik.

Sungmin tak percaya ini, wajahnya mendadak kehilangan liquid merah, kepalanya serasa berputar. Tubuhnya perlahan melangkah mundur sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat menjauhi ruangan klub judo.

"Kalau tidak salah aku lihat siluet seseorang yang mirip Sungmin _sunbae._"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap temannya.

"Dia baru saja pergi sepertinya. Itupun kalau aku tidak salah lihat."

Kyuhyun menatap pintu ruang klubnya. Kemudian beralih menatap teman-temannya yang sudah kembali mengobrol ringan.

"Aku pergi sebentar," pamit Kyuhyun.

Teman-teman Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku seratus persen yakin itu Sungmin _sunbae,_" gumam salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku juga lihat itu. Sudahlah, biar mereka selesaikan berdua."

.

.

.

Semilir angin kembali menemani Sungmin dalam menikmati kesedihannya, dahan-dahan pohon maple berayun pelan membuat bayangan indah di tanah kering yang menjadi pijakan bangku yang tengah ia duduki. Si manis berwajah imut itu terlihat menundukkan kepala sambil membuka majalah yang tadi dibawanya. Hanya sekedar membuka untuk membuat dirinya yang tengah menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedih itu terlihat tengah membaca di mata orang-orang yang menatapnya.

'Mana boleh begitu? Bahkan ia tak begitu padaku.'

Lagi-lagi potret Kyuhyun dengan _yeoja_ berpakaian mini melintas dipikirannya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan ini padanya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Hanya itulah yang melintas dipikiran Sungmin. Sejak awal hubungan mereka memang aneh, mungkin sesuatu yang dimulai dengan keanehan akan berjalan aneh dan berakhir aneh.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini, Kyuhyun-ah?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap potret Kyuhyun di majalah yang ia buka.

Matanya mengembun saat menatap potret kekasihnya. Disana tampak Kyuhyun tengah berpose untuk sebuah iklan pakaian, dia memang sangat tampan. Kyuhyun-nya ternyata sangat tampan.

'Tapi sifatmu berubah drastis. Apakah itu berarti hatimu juga berubah?'

"Sungmin-ah~"

Suara itu?

Suara kekasihnya.

Suara Kyuhyun.

"Ah, di majalah ini ada aku juga ya?" Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Sungmin tampak tertawa lepas sambil menunjuk potretnya sendiri. Sama sekali tak menyadari jika kekasih manisnya tengah menggenggam kuat pinggiran majalah yang ada ditangannya.

"Lihat! Aku ada disini! Apakah aku keren?" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa saat menemukan potretnya dihalaman lain.

"Bukan hanya bertambah keren."

"Ah?" Kyuhyun terhenyak menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sungmin-nya. Suara _aegyo_ kekasihnya terdengar sangat dingin bahkan serasa menusuk perasaannya.

SRET!

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat Sungmin menoleh padanya dengan mata sembab.

"M-Min.."

Belum selesai dengan kebingungannya, Kyuhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuang majalah itu tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Matanya menampakkan sinar kecewa yang amat dalam.

"Cukup Kyu~" bisiknya nyaris tercekik.

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya bergolak. Tangannya bergerak meraih bahu Sungmin namun Sungmin lebih dulu mundur dan menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan selain berteriak memanggil Sungmin, dadanya yang bergolak belum mau bergerak serasi dengan langkah kakinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram pinggiran bangku yang Sungmin duduki tadi.

"Sungmin~"

Sungmin terus berjalan cepat menjauhi Kyuhyun, mengabaikan beberapa orang terlihat mengintip lebih jelas ke arah mata Sungmin yang sedikit lebih mencolok dibanding biasanya. Terkadang buku jarinya bergerak cepat mengusap aliran air matanya.

Menangis dalam diam adalah yang Sungmin butuhkan saat ini, ini lebih baik daripada harus bertemu Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Langkahnya mulai memelan memorinya mengingat kisah awalnya bersama Kyuhyun-nya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tiba-tiba datang kehadapannya dengan wajah merona malu. Kyuhyunnya yang mengenakan seragam judo dan kacamata minus dengan penampilan aneh bukanlah Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

'**Meskipun bintang dilangit jumlahnya semakin berkurang, tapi bintangmu tetap menjadi yang paling terang dihatiku.'**

Sungmin terisak pelan mengingat kata cinta yang Kyuhyun ucapkan saat menembaknya dulu.

"Kyuhyun yang ku kenal sudah tidak ada lagi~"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Seolah tak pernah kehabisan waktu untuk kembali mengukir kesedihan di wajah manisnya, kali ini Sungmin kembali duduk dengan wajah murung di sofa kamarnya.

'Aku kan sudah mengatakan kalau Sungmin-ah akan punya banyak saingan.'

Sungmin menghela napas saat mengingat kalimat yang Dasom lontarkan disela-sela kegiatan menghiburnya tadi.

'Padahal Sungmin-ah sudah punya banyak koleksi.'

Kini pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan majalah yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Sejurus kemudian matanya terpejam kuat, tangannya mengepal kuat.

'Untuk apa membeli banyak majalah?'

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

"Dasar bodoh!" pekiknya marah setelah membuang tumpukan majalah itu ke sembarang arah.

"Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh!"

Sungmin mulai menangis lagi, _namja_ manis itu terlihat menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

'Orang bodoh mana yang menghubungiku disaat seperti ini!' umpat Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

Sungmin menatap berang ponselnya kemudian meraihnya dengan gusar.

KLIK!

"_Yeoboseyo_ Sungmin-ah~"

Sungmin memandang layar ponselnya saat mendengar suara asing yang meneleponnya.

"Aku Victoria, fotografer sekaligus manager Kyuhyun. Aku dapat nomormu dari Kyuhyun…" suara dari seberang masih saja terdengar.

"Maaf jika menganggumu Sungmin-ah, tapi bisakah kau datang ke studio? Kyuhyun tak bisa konsentrasi. _Jebal_ Sungmin-ah.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil mencengkram kuat ponselnya.

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Dengar, aku tidak akan mau peduli lagi dengannya. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Hal-hal tentang Kyuhyun adalah yang paling kubenci," ucap Sungmin berusaha menyamarkan getaran suaranya.

"Sungmin-ah _jebal._ Hanya kau yang bisa membantunya~"

KLIK!

Sungmin memutus panggilan, menguatkan hati untuk tak menggubris permohonan _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' yang ternyata bernama Victoria itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak mau berurusan dengan hal-hal tentang Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

Walaupun begitu..

Seberapa keras mulut berucap jika hati tak menghendaki itu, pada akhirnya hatilah yang memenangkan pertarungan.

Sungmin menguatkan batinnya sebelum berjalan menuju bangunan tinggi yang merupakan studio pemotretan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah! _Yeogisseo! Yeogisseo!_ Ikuti aku!"

Sungmin menatap _yeoja_ yang berteriak kearahnya._ Yeoja_ yang sama, _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' yang dulu menarik paksa Kyuhyun ditengah kencan mereka. _Yeoja_ yang mengubah Kyuhyunnya menjadi bukan Kyuhyunnya. Dialah awal segalanya~

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana situasinya?" tanya Victoria pada beberapa orang.

"Sedikit baik dan lebih banyak buruk!"

Victoria menggiring Sungmin kedalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dimana Kyuhyun tengah mengadakan pemotretan.

"Nah bagus! Cepat ambil gambarnya!" suara Victoria kembali terdengar membuat Sungmin terpaksa melihat langsung sosok yang mungkin masih berstatus kekasihnya tengah memeluk leher partnernya dari belakang dengan posisi yang sangat romantis.

'Ya Tuhan~ untuk apa aku dipanggil kesini?'

Tak ada kondisi buruk, apa Victoria membohonginya? Sungmin melihat dengan jelas kalau pose itu sangat bagus bahkan semuanya terasa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Siap! _Hana!_ _Dul_-"

TES!

"_Haish!_ Dia mulai lagi!"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kami semua lelah!"

"Anak itu pikir aku tidak pegal ya membenarkan riasannya berulang-ulang. Mana sih kekasihnya?"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat seruan putus asa dari beberapa kru terdengar bersahutan. Dia melihat jelas bagaimana cepatnya air bening itu menuruni pipi Kyuhyun bahkan _yeoja_ yang menjadi partner Kyuhyun melepas paksa lengan Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

"Akan semakin sulit kalau kita tidak segera menyelesaikan sesi ini Kyuhyun-_sshi,_" suara _yeoja_ cantik yang menjadi partner Kyuhyun terdengar menasihati. Setelahnya _yeoja_ itu memilih pergi untuk beristirahat.

Kyuhyun menyadari kecerobohannya, ia pasti membuat banyak orang kerepotan mengurusnya. Ia tak benar-benar tak bisa tenang karena memikirkan Sungmin. Apalagi tadi Sungmin meninggalkannya sambil menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis dan itu karenanya.

GRABS!

"Huh?" Sungmin tersentak saat Victoria menarik lengannya.

"Cepat kesana!" seru Victoria sambil menarik keras Sungmin kemudian mendorong ke arah Kyuhyun.

"AH!"

BRUK!

Sungmin memegangi sikunya yang sedikit nyeri pasca membentur lantai.

"Apa itu sakit?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Ma-"

Sungmin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menatap Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk bersamanya tengah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena tangisnya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa yang membuat sulit? Bukankah.. bukankah kau sudah biasa meletakkan lenganmu di bahu _yeoja_ lain."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan dengan wajah sendunya.

"Itu.. itu cuma sikap tubuh. Buatku itu sama saja seperti merangkul tembok."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sendu pada Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis yang selalu mengukir _eye smile_ itu menahan napas untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku bersikap lain padamu. Hanya kau yang satu-satunya ada di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu denganmu karena kau berbeda Min-ah. Aku tidak bisa sesantai itu denganmu, aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas. Aku takut, aku ingin menjagamu untukku, Sungmin-ah.'

Sungmin merasa dadanya yang bergolak akhir-akhir ini mulai melonggar, memberi ruang agar desir hangatlah yang kembali mengisi dadanya.

Kyuhyun-nya~

'Meskipun langit kekurangan bintang..'

Kalimat cinta Kyuhyun berputar-putar di kepalanya berkumpul menjadi satu rasa yang mengantarnya untuk meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunggu sambutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah~" panggil Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku takut. Kau tak tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku saat kau mengucapkan cukup. Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berpikir kau sudah tak bisa diraih lagi, Kyu~" bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberi sedikit jarak untuk tubuh mereka. _Namja_ tinggi itu menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan telapak tangan hangatnya. Mendaratkan satu ciuman hangat di bibir Sungmin. Ciuman yang manis untuk _first kiss_ mereka.

"Ambil fotonya!"

KLIK!

KLIK!

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mendengar itu namun untuk sedikit waktu biarlah mereka menikmati _moment_ manis mereka berdua.

"Kita pakai ini untuk iklannya!" suara Victoria terdengar gembira.

Sungmin tersentak kemudian mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sampai _yeoja_ 'tanpa izin' benar-benar menggunakan gambar itu. Ini akan buruk buatmu," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali merapatkan pelukan mereka.

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli lagi soal hal buruk yang datang padaku. Yang penting bagiku hanya kau, jadi jangan berpikir aku mau melepasmu. Itu tidak akan terjadi, Min-ah."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya membuat setetes air mengalir dari ujung matanya, air mata bahagia.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin-ah akan jadi _partner_ tetapmu mulai sekarang! Aku tak mau repot-repot mengatur ekspresi wajah jelekmu itu!" suara cempreng Victoria kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kyu?"

"Tidak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Kyuhyun saat menangkap nada khawatir dari suara Sungmin.

"_Namja_ sepertiku tidak perlu kau khawatirkan. Sejak awal aku yang mengejarmu. Aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Aku yang pantas untukmu. Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk meninggalkanku," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengukir senyum kecilnya kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah memilihku sejak awal."

"Sampai akhir~" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Untuk kali ini Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa cekikikan seperti yang sering Soyou dan Dasom lakukan. Apa kabar dua _yeoja_ cantik nan menyebalkan itu.

"Dasar si besar!" ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tak mendengar itu. Bagaimana kalau aku kembali menjadi si besar?"

"Tidak buruk, aku mencintai Kyuhyun-ku sejak dia datang dengan wajah memerah malu, dengan seragam judo, dengan kacamata, kemudian menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku mencintai sosok aneh itu."

Kyuhyun terbahak kemudian memeluk gemas Sungmin. Berterimakasih atas ketulusan hati sosok dalam peluknya ini. Sejak memutuskan menyukai Sungmin, ia sadar tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari _sunbae_ ber-_eye smile_ ini. Satu pelajaran penting yang mereka dapatkan setelah semua kejadian ini. Komunikasi adalah salah satu hal yang paling vital dalam membina sebuah hubungan. _Good luck,_ KyuMin-ah!

**END**

Annyeong~

Shot dua sudah tersaji. Kok pada sebel sama Kyuhyun? Kan masih dalam rangka KyuMin day. Minta maaf gih! Hehe.

Ah, makasih buat chingudeul yang sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan jejak bahkan mau melakukan permintaan konyol-ku. Jangan minta maaf soal review yang kepanjangan, aku suka baca review chingudeul yang panjang-panjang. Dua meterpun tetep aku baca dengan senang hati #LOL

Nah, mau minta tolong lagi yah. Dikit lagi ajah~

**Tolong tinggalin jejak dan tulis harapan chingudeul buat uri KyuMin kedepannya.**

Aku berterimakasih banget kalo kalian mau nulis itu.

KyuMin, 13ELIEVE IN 7OVE

HAPPY JOY DAY!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
